


【星心车】衣柜

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 星心, 禁忌组
Kudos: 6





	【星心车】衣柜

狭小而又黑暗的衣柜里 星攻(星心)  
————分割线————  
图书馆一夜后，星尘就像她说的那样不走了，并且顺理成章地搬到了心华家里。  
心华家很小，住两个人有点勉强，在这么将就了几个月后星尘决定搬家，不说搬到多豪华的房子里去，至少两个人能愉快地生活在一起。  
等到所有东西都运到新家后已经傍晚了，率先铺好了床以防两人晚上睡地板，然后一起身，星尘发现心华不见了。  
“字典小姐姐——心华——小心心——”星尘连换三个称呼都没得到回应，有些慌，走出卧室来到隔壁房间，小小的衣柜打开了一条缝。  
“心华？哇！”星尘刚靠近衣柜就被里面蹦出来的吓了一跳，捂着停跳一拍的心脏，星尘看着面前笑得和开心的心华有些无奈。  
“吓到了。唔！”心华得意地笑着，然后下一秒就被缓过神来的星尘重新推回了衣柜。  
“你要不要今晚就睡在这里。”星尘假装要离开甚至关上了半边门。  
“那，晚安？”心华确信星尘不会就这么离开，从衣柜门后探出脸来，笑着挥了挥手。  
沉默，星尘就这么看着面前的心华，然后钻进衣柜反手带上了门。  
“那我就在这里做完回去睡觉。”心华看着星尘在黑暗中极其显眼的金色双瞳，大脑还没反应过来，眼前的画面一晃，后背靠在了什么柔软的东西上。  
“啊！”温热的气息突然出现在耳边，敏感的耳垂被身后的人含住细细舔舐，攀上小腹的手被心华捉住。  
“回……回房。”心华缩着脖子，感受到星尘的舌尖在耳廓打转，半边身子开始发软。  
“今晚不是睡在这里吗？”星尘稍稍用力便挣脱了心华的束缚，手掌从衬衣的纽扣间探入，小幅度地抚摸着心华的小腹。  
“唔~星尘别闹，回房。”身上的手掌点燃了心华，体温逐渐上升，然而理智依旧驱使着心华拉开星尘。  
“再拒绝我走喽。”星尘的动作猛地停了下来，说出的话就像撒娇的孩子。  
“别…别走。”然而心华当真的，毕竟星尘真的离开过，失而复得后的再次失去不是谁都承受得住的。  
“玩笑话别当真啊。”星尘蹭了蹭心华的脸颊，右手解开了衬衣的扣子，安抚似的上下抚摸。  
“不许再说了……”心华松开了抓着星尘的手，侧头看着星尘，虽然在黑暗中并看不见。  
“好。”心华认真的神情让星尘勾了勾嘴角，吻上面前人的唇，自觉伸出的小舌减短了相遇时间，心华逐渐熟练的吻技也是星尘一点点教出来的，这让星尘有了点成就感。  
“唔~嗯……”小声的呻吟从两人唇间流出，右手终于不再满足于光滑的小腹，挑开贴身的衣物，小小的白兔跳了出来，顶端的红缨已经有了立起来的迹象，抓住一个温柔地把玩，手指陷入了雪白的软肉，故意用掌中的薄茧去摩擦敏感的红缨，传入耳朵的呻吟声陡然加大，像是收到鼓励一般更加卖力地揉捏  
“唔啊~嗯…星……”黑暗中，视觉被剥夺，其他感官就被放大了几倍不止，仅仅是来自胸口的刺激就让心华有些受不了，星尘在氧气耗尽前结束了这个吻，手中的柔软让她满意地在心华颈间深吸一口气，不知是洗发水还是心华自身的香味冲进鼻腔，是令人安心和着迷的味道。  
“啊~”落在颈侧的吻带着无尽的欲望，坚硬的牙齿仅仅温柔地在细嫩的皮肤上留下了淡淡的痕迹，不过与之相对地吻痕就显得那么霸道，宣示主权的意味是那么明显，星尘调整了一下姿势好让自己能在狭小的空间里自由地活动，右手恋恋不舍地离开了已经留下红痕的白兔，左手上前补位，冷落多时的另一边也得到了安抚。  
“等……唔~”根本没有机会出声阻拦，所有的话都被身体传来的快感冲散，身后人的动作还是那么温柔，温柔得心华一点反抗的想法都没了。  
右手从裙下摆钻入，没有着急触碰已经有所反应的隐秘地带而是抚摸着心华洁白的大腿，从内侧转到外侧，再回到内侧装作无意地蹭了蹭闭合的花瓣。  
“唔嗯~星…星尘……”心华有些难受，下意识想夹紧双腿却被腿间的手阻拦，身后人似乎在等着她求饶，左手的动作也慢了下来甚至刻意避开了充血的红缨。  
“嗯？”装作疑惑地将耳朵凑到心华嘴边，指尖隔着底裤描绘着花瓣的形状。  
“嗯~星……星…想要……啊~想…”大概是被欲望冲昏了头脑才会说出这么羞耻的话，但很显然，星尘很满意，而且她也吃这套。  
低头埋在心华的颈间，右手拉下了底裤，触碰花瓣的手指斩断了银丝，双指从细缝中挤入，因为这个动作而张开的花瓣不能够阻挡爱液的流出，黏稠的液体因为姿势原因流到了臀缝处，小小的花核被找到了，灵巧地逗弄激起了花核挺立，也磨掉了心华最后的理智。  
“唔嗯~”闭上眼睛，眼前彻底一片黑暗，将所有的意识集中到了身下作祟的手上，左手放在身侧因为难耐而扣着木质的柜底，右手抬起捂着自己的嘴不让太过羞人的声音流出。  
“放松。”耳边的的话语随着身下的双指一起进入了身体，因为紧张而收紧的小穴显然让星尘有些不满，左手捏了一下被欺负许久的红缨。  
“啊~星……”经过手掌的过滤，心华所有的声音都想被蒙住一样，不过星尘并没有想去拉下的意思，专心地啃食着心华的肩膀和锁骨，右手的动作却那么不紧不慢。  
“唔~星尘……要……”委屈的哭腔让星尘心头一软，侧头吻了吻心华的脸颊，右手终于开始尽职地工作，早已熟知敏感点的位置，几次试探便找到了目标，温热的内壁配合着双指的抽送收缩，粉嫩的穴肉被翻出，同时被带出的爱液已经浸入了心华身下的木质衣柜。  
“啊~慢……嗯~慢点……唔啊~”夹杂着呻吟的话语本就难以听清，现在被手掌这么一蒙，星尘更是一个字没听清，虽然听清了也不会管。  
张嘴呻吟导致心华无法吞咽唾液，指缝中流下的透明液体让现在的画面更加刺激，狭窄的空间迫使两人几乎毫无空隙地紧贴在一起，在颈侧做坏事的脑袋让心华不得不偏过头去，雪白的脖颈上已满是星尘烙下的痕迹，这些位置都是除了围巾不然怎么可能遮得住的地方，身后人的意图太过明显，小小的白兔已经浑身泛红，然而星尘依旧在把它揉捏成各种形状。  
“唔！”怀里的人突然挺直了身子，耳边传来指甲抠挖木头的声音，深入到一半的手指被迫停下了动作，星尘有些疑惑地歪了歪头，这次怎么没有声音呢？  
“唔~哈……”终于，怀里浑身紧绷的心华放松下来，几乎被津液全部打湿的右手滑下，软软地靠在身后的星尘身上，睁开眼睛，已经适应了黑暗，稍稍侧头就看见了星尘带着疑惑的金瞳。  
“原来这样啊。”星尘抓住了心华的右手，透过门缝里传来的光线看到了中指处的牙印，在高潮的时候咬住了呢。  
“以后……不准说…要……走……”星尘勉强从心华口胡严重的台湾腔里听懂了她的意思，笑了笑伸手捂住心华的眼睛后推开了衣柜的门防止刺眼的灯光伤到她。  
“好。”


End file.
